La muerte y los sentimientos
by Clow reed1
Summary: La muerte de Cleo traera sentimientos en Magik que nunca penso sacar a flote Yaoi OrphenxMagik


La muerte y los sentimientos

OrphenxMagik

Por Clow Reed.

**"cálmese maestro" Magik intentaba calmar a su maestro luego de que otro de sus planes para salvar a Azaly fallara, pero esta vez algo mas había salido mal. El dragón en su loco ataque al mago había destrozado todo a su alrededor y sin darse cuenta un gran trozo cayo sobre Cleo, aplastándola. Ni siquiera Leki pudo evitar la cruel muerte de la chica.**

**Bastante avanzada la noche en un oscuro cuarto de hospedería Orphen dormía luego de que su alumno utilizara un hechizo para dormirlo. Magik lo miraba fijamente, se veía tan diferente a cuando estaba despierto, como deseaba darle la tranquilidad que el sueño le ofrecía a su maestro.**

**Un pequeño sentimiento de culpa lo embargaba de solo pensar en la chica que ya no estaba, siempre resintió que llamara demasiado la atención de su adorado maestro a sabiendas de que él jamás le iba a corresponder... niña ilusa... una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del aprendiz de Orphen, el cual despertó en ese momento un poco mas tranquilo.**

"**maestro... esta mas calmado?" sonrío servilmente el rubio**

"**Cleo... aún no puedo créelo..." Orphen tapaba su rostro con ambas manos tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, una mano acariciándole el pelo lo fue tranquilizando, abrió un ojo para encontrar a su discípulo calmando su tristeza.**

"**no era tan mala chica... bulliciosa..."**

"**así que después de todo lo consiguió... maestro?" lo inexpresiva voz de Magik llamo la atención del moreno.**

"**a que te refieres?" Orphen lo miro con sorpresa, nunca lo había visto en una postura igual, sabía perfectamente que jamás podría corresponder los sentimientos de Cleo...**

"**acaso estas celoso?" la ceja de Orphen se levanto de forma inquisidora, el sonrojo por parte del rubio lo termino de delatar, nunca había podido ocultarle nada...**

"**que tiene si lo estuviera., y si he de ser sincero ya me tenía cansado!! " las facciones de Magik se endurecieron al máximo; Leki de alguna manera intuyo que el chico hablaba de su dueña... y no para bien, mordiéndole una pierna.**

"**MALDITO PERRO!!!" ante la sorprendida mirada de el moreno, Magik golpeaba a Leki tirandolo lejos, el hábil animal cayo de pie pretendiendo atacarlo de nuevo pero con un hechizo lo durmió.**

"**pensé que lo matarías..." suspiro Orphen "que te pasa? Nunca te habías comportado así"**

"**nada... yo... ya no aguantaba mas comportarme como un estúpido!" miro fijamente a Orphen "maestro... dígame la verdad... Cleo consiguió... que se fijara en ella? Si es así..."**

**Orphen se sienta en la cama llevándose una mano a la cabeza, por respeto a su discípulo no se largo a reír, que podía decir... al subir su mirada no encontró a Magik**

"**niño del demonio... ni siquiera me dejo responderle" así Orphen salió y bajo a la recepción preguntando por su discípulo, la recepcionista le sonrió respondiendo que lo había visto en dirección a las aguas termales y en efecto, ahí lo encontró disfrutando de las cálidas aguas. Con mucha sutileza se despojo de su ropa tomando una toalla para ponerla en su cintura entrando a las termas; Magik despertó por el repentino movimiento de las aguas algún huésped pensó.**

"**ni siquiera me dejaste responderte" susurro Orphen al oído de Magik provocando que el rubio se sobresaltara hundiéndose, el moreno lo saco del agua tomándolo de los hombros**

"**Ma...estro" la mirada del chico había vuelto a ser la misma de antes "no quiero oírlo!! Acaso no podía evitarme este dolor?"**

**En un último intento de no oír lo que según él sería su sentencia se levanto para salir de los baños termales... una mano lo sostuvo con fuerza, luego brazos que rodearon su cintura apretándolo contra el cuerpo de Orphen, un gemido lo saco del hipnotismo de aquella mirada.**

"**por que piensas que me enamore de ella?" mirándolo fijamente**

"**..." el silencio de Magik hizo sonreír a Orphen, había presenciado la mayor escena de celos que vería en su vida hace un rato en su cuarto.**

"**entonces?" sonrío de nuevo el hechicero "no me dirás el por que?" y tomándolo suavemente de la barbilla unió sus labios con los de su discípulo. Aún en su conciencia estaba la muerte de Cleo pero ya tampoco podía evitar lo que tanto su cuerpo como el de Magik pedían profundizando la intensidad del beso.**

"**Ma...estro" el chico suspiro apoyándose mas en el pecho desnudo de Orphen, su corazón se salía por la emoción junto con una prominente erección sonrojándose al advertirla.**

"**sabes?, me impresionaste.." Orphen comenzó a distraerlo mientras una mano buscaba meterse debajo de la toalla de Magik "sacaste un carácter que jamás te había visto... hasta pensé que me violarías" suspiro el hechicero a lo que el rubio se sonrojo mas aún apoyado por el vapor de las aguas, considerando que Orphen ya comenzaba a estimularlo con suavidad, pasando sus dedos por el miembro de Magik.**

"**Maaa... estro" suspiro tratando de apoyarse en el borde de la piscina consiguiendo deshacerse de su toalla**

**La desnudez completa de Magik fascinaba a Orphen desde que lo conoció, a vecesse sentía identificado por la inocencia del chico... pero ahora... se había convertido en la persona que despertaba los mas ardientes sentimientos, los que ahora podía sacar a flote como siempre había querido **

"**Magik" susurraba mientras sus manos seguían en lo suyo con la entrepierna del rubio**

"**Maestro!!! Aaaaahhh... no..." los gemido iban en aumento a medida que Orphen hacía mas rápido las caricias "que van a pensar... los demás huéspedes" **

"**tranquilo... si tratas de detenerme nos demoraremos mas..." río picaramente abriendo las piernas de Magik para sentirlo mas profundamente llegando con sus dedos a la deseada zona, con un beso distrajo al rubio de que un dedo entraba en su ano. Con un gemido Orphen supo que había llegado a su destino y sin dejar de besarlo le pidió relajarse y que disfrutara. Como si fuera una orden Magik comenzó a tomar algo mas de iniciativa buscando la lengua de su maestro con desesperación, los dedos de su maestro lo tenían loco de placer, terminando en su pecho.**

"**Creo que esto me servirá" tomando el semen esparcido de Magik termino de lubricarlo, luego se masturbó un poco para lubricarse y evitar mas el dolor que le provocaría.**

"**listo" pregunto el moreno**

"**momento.." Magik lo miro para luego darle la espalda "supongo que así dolerá menos" **

"**no lo quiero así..." volvió a darlo vuelta "quiero verte" y sin mas entro en el chico provocando que se aferrara con fuerza a Orphen enterrándole las uñas en la espalda.**

"**Calmado.. Magik?" **

"**Hmmm duele... no pensé que sería así... aaahhh... motto"**

"**voy a comenzar a moverme... relájate si... estas muy estrecho" **

"**es el primero... " suspiro Magik acomodándose a las lentas embestidas de Orphen quien no cesaba en sus elogios para el chico a la vez que su ritmo iba creciendo provocando una nueva erección del rubio de la que Orphen se encargo personalmente para llegar juntos al clímax.**

**Un Magick cansado yace en las piernas de Orphen luego de aquel acto pasional, para no despertar muchas sospechas se quedaron un rato mas en las termas antes de subir a su habitación, al mirarlo fijamente recordo la herida en la pierna de Magik. Según el todavía no le enseñaba magia para sanar, ya depositado en la cama miro hacía una esquina sombría.**

"**Sabía que el comportamiento de Magik era obra tuya... Hartia..."**

"**quieres que te diga que lo siento?" sonrío el amigo de Orphen "pensé que les haría bien algo de ayuda" continuo hablando mientras salía de las sombras y se acercaba a la cama donde el rubio dormía **

"**ni lo sueñes.." le sonrío Orphen "es MI discípulo... es mio" y su expresión cambio hasta volverse posesiva**

"**Como digas... Krilanselo" y con una sonrisa Hartia desapareció**

**Orphen miro por la ventana para luego acostarse junto a Magik cubriéndose, antes de cerrar los ojos pensó en Cleo... _supongo que también le alegraría la noticia... _y tranquilamente el sueño lo invadió abrazándose a su rubio se quedo dormido...**

**Owari...**

**Notas: un prototipo de Magik seme... la muerte de celo no tenía mucho sentido pero era para que no interrumpiera, espero que les haya gustado. . **


End file.
